Night Guards Stallions
by chaoswarboss0201
Summary: After Tsalguasa, the whole of First Claw, Night Lord Tenth Company is dead right? what if in the after life they got a job? Offered by Princess Luna? Will it work out? How do they adjust being away from the grimdark 41st millenium? Will they find love? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

**Hi people. I have to admit, this is kinda like a crack idea to me, but I'll see how it goes. **

**To all my other bronies out there. This is the first stories that I've written as a brony so gimme some feedback.**

Prologue:

Talos opened his eyes to a peculiar sight.

He is standing in some sort of lounge, with blood red carpet and a series of long comfortable-looking couches that is sturdy enough to support the weight of an Astartes in armor, as Xarl and Mercutian is currently occupying the two closest ones to him, Mercutian with a book in his hand and Xarl is writing something into a piece of paper. They don't seems to notice him standing just a few feet away and are absolutely absorbed in whatever they are doing.

"Hey Mercutian. "Xarl asked, not taking his eyes away from the paper. "What is different from you, 5 letter, start with "x" end with "s"?"

"Stop asking me Xarl, I don't know." Mercutian replied, eyes still fixed on the book.

"It's "xenos", and can you two tell be where in the warp am I?" Talos asked , irritation evident in his voice.

Both night lords looked up to see a familiar face glaring down at them.

"Talos? Brother? You also died?" Mercutian spoke first, eyes widen in incredulity.

"How?" Xarl stood up and approached Talos.

"Blow myself up along with the Eldar bitch." Talos replied, observing the two brother night lords in front of him. Both are still dressed in their power armor and he could see Xarl's crested helmet mag-locked into his thigh plate. Their weapons are rested on the side of the couch. Despite the formality in their wargear, the two seems relaxed, peaceful even. If this is death than it's not so bad.

"When Uzas and Cyrion told us you will be here soon, I thought they' re just pulling my leg." Xarl said. "You really are an idiot, Talos, you know that?"

"Wait, Cyrion? Uzas? They're here too?" Talos asked, incredulous.

"Look behind you." Mercutian pointed.

Talos turned around to see Uzas' fist smashed into Cyrion's jaw, knocking the night lord back. As the berserker lunged forward to follow up, Cyrion's left leg shot forward, striking Uzas' abdomen and pushing him back. Cyrion then leapt forth and started pummeling the other night lord.

"They've been at it for days. I don't know how time flow in this place but I'm on my forty fifth crossword puzzle and they are still at it. The two idiots says they are working off negative feelings and karma. Seems like an assload of it don't you think?" Xarl commented as he and Talos watch their two brothers beating each other to a pulp. They are quite an even match, with Uzas possessing a shorter reach but made up for it with sheer aggressiveness and fury. Cyrion, on the other hand, is more cunning in his fighting but also not as tough or tenacious as Uzas.

"You still have not answer my question, Xarl. Where the warp is this place?" Talos asked again.

"Beats the hell out of me, brother. But I'm not complaining. No Genesis wussies and no Eldar bitch here. Good enough for me." Xarl replied and return to his couch to continue the unfinished crosswords.

The match eventually ended after several more hours, with both of them each swinging a folding chair towards the other's face, resulting in a double knock-out. Talos have stopped watching after the first hour, when he sat down on one of the couch and observed the room itself. The place is bizzare to say the least. Talos counted Space Marine from various chapters and legion, some keeping to themselves, other mingle. He saw an Imperial Fist and an Iron Warrior beat each other up much like Uzas and Cyrion just did, while a Space Wolf is holding a drinking contest with a Dark Angel and a Thousand Son Sorcerer.

"Mr. Talos Valcoran?" A voice interrupted his thought. Talos turned around to face a young blonde woman in a business suit, with white blouse, black vest and a black skirt, holding a clipboard and pen in her hands.

"That would be me." Talos replied, trying to hide his confusion as to how she knows his name.

"The boss will be seeing you and your squad mates now. Please follow me." The young blonde said as she turned around and walked towards a tall, white door at the end of the lounge that Talos could have sworn did not exist five minutes ago. He reluctantly fell into steps behind her as the rest of First Claw followed him, with Xarl and Mercutian hefting the two still unconscious Night Lords.

As First Claw walked through the white door, they found themselves in some form of conference room, with a long oval table and comfortable-looking chairs. The blonde girl is nowhere to be seen and they are alone in the room.

"I think we should sit down." Mercutian said, dumping Uzas in a chair before sitting next to him. Xarl did the same thing with Cyrion. Talos, still unsure what is happening, stood and started looking around the room.

Suddenly, a voice boomed.

"SIT DOWN!"

Talos grabbed the nearest chair and sat down, his ears still ringing from the sudden loud command. A figure appeared in a blinding flash at the end of the table. As First Claw's eyesight began to return, their eyes all widened and hands started to grab for weapons but found themselves unable to.

"You…" Talos stammered out. "You… you are … the Emperor."

The newly arrived being is clad in a brilliant suit of golden armor, with winged figures and eagle motif etched into every surface of the war-plate. The face of the figure, however, is far from perfect. It gives the impression that the being just got out of a very messy bar-fight, with a black eye, a dozen of gashes on either side of his face and split lips.

"I know what you are going to say. I have no problem with that as I am dead, just like you. But be noted that Sevatar will have copyrighted that sentence so you guys will be paying him for each utterance." The Emperor said coolly, while producing a thick stack of paper files in front of him.

Noticing the now blank look First Claw now gave him, the Emperor continues.

"I bet all of you are wondering what the hell is this place, right?" The Emperor asked as the files arranged themselves into five neat piles before flying and landing in front of each Night Lord.

"To be short and to the point. This is a temp agency for Space Marine in the afterlife."

"Temp agency?" Asked Mercutian, confused.

"There comes a times when every space marine must die, be it ambush, careless with wargears or general honorable combat. However, if you put too much badass in the afterlife, it disturbs the balance of all of the universes, so that's why I help out by finding jobs for dead space marines."

"Right, I get it, wouldn't you want to reserve your jobs for your loyalist pups ?" Xarl asked.

"Actually, before we say anything more, I would like to say sorry. About Curze, about how I and the other primarchs treated you guys back then. Being dead for several millennia can make one think back on the past mistakes. This temp agency is a way for me to make amends to the space marines that I failed to protect. I retrieved the souls of those who do not worship Chaos and fight for those that are in the Four's grip unwillingly, just like Uzas and Cyrion here." The Emperor gestured to his face, where First Claw can see that the black eye is throbbing.

"Wait, what?" Uzas and Cyrion yelled at the same time.

"For being dumber than a slab of beef, Khorne has a hell of a right hook. And Slaanesh needs to stop going for the groin first, it has become so predictable it's not even funny anymore." The golden armored god went on before stopping himself.

"I'm ranting again, aren't I?" First Claw just nodded dumbly before Talos regained enough sense and sanity to said:

"It is all quite hard to take in…" Talos trailed off.

"And I don't expect you to forgive me right away." The Emperor added sadly, sighing as he touched the black eye.

"We are dead anyway and we don't want anything to do with the Old War anymore. So I guess there is no point in trying to hate you, but the fact is you still try to screw us over back then." Cyrion remarked.

"But if you fight the chaos gods for us... I don't hear the voices anymore." Uzas continued, his voice sounded much clearer than the drooling growl that First Claw was so familiar with.

"Alas, Knorne, while a horrific monster of a god, still has honor, he will not reach out to you anymore, Uzas." The former Master of Mankind nodded.

"What about Cyrion?" Talos asked, glancing towards the Night Lord in question, the one who has more than once be the closest thing Talos has to a genuine friend.

The Emperor slightly shakes his head. "I am sorry, while I can prevent Slaanesh from reaching out and corrupting you anymore, I cannot remove whatever curse he has given you. I can only lessen it to a certain extend." He looked at Cyrion. "You will still need the "flood", Cyrion, but now at least you don't have to kill people to get it. I do not want any trouble with clients after all."

"I'll try to cope with it." Cyrion replied curtly.

"What's the point of all this, then?" Xarl asked.

"In this agency, I contracted out services of deceased Space Marines, to other godly being in the multiverse, in the case they need an extra dose of badass to help their champions and chosen ones quests, or some extra fire powers in a conflict of some kinds against Chaos" The Emperor replied.

"Contract? Other gods?" Uzas asked?

"Yes, the other gods owe me favors for the use of my Marines. And I just so happen to have a request for a squad right here. You can think of this like an extended vacation. " The Emperor beamed as a sets of files appeared in front of each members of First Claw.

After half a minutes of skimming through the documents inside. Talos raised his eyebrows.

"Equestria? Where is this place exactly?" The former Prophet asked.

"In another dimension, a world of many nation, each ruled by a god or goddess in this case." The Emperor replied, sounding excited in spite of himself.

"Great, now we have to work under a woman" Xarl grumbled.

"According to this file…" Mercutian said, his eyes scanning the employer profile in front of him. "Our Employer, Luna, just came back from a 1000 years sabbatical to the moon and having some difficulty readjusting into mainstream society."

"I don't understand why my file is full of horse pictures?" Uzas asked, a look of utter confusion on his face.

"Horse pictures?" Cyrion asked. "Mine is the list of things we are provided in this endeavor."

"My file is a geographic and demographic description of this Equestria place? Emperor, what in the warp are earth pony, pegasi and unicorns?" Talos asked, realizing now that each of them has been given a different file.

"About that, your employer will be here and explain it to you." The Emperor said, holding his hands up in a placating gesture.

Suddenly, a bright pillar flashed into existence behind the Emperor, and out stepped a presence that send First Claw into stupefied confusion.

The figure is equine in nature, possessing a distinct female appearance, with dark blue skin and a long, flowing mane of light blue. On her back is a pair of wings made from pinions the same color as her skin and Talos is amazed to notice the single horn atop her head, with psychic energy pulsing, contained and ready to be utilized at the mare's discretion. Around her necks and on her flanks exist a blotch of darker shade of blue decorated with the image of the moon and stars, signifying her connection to the night.

"Right, let me guess. You are Luna, Princess Luna, right?" Cyrion is the first one to regain enough sense to ask the equine in front of him. "How are you?" He added.

"Thou art right, warrior." The princess replied, her voice booming and echoing around the chamber. "We are Luna, Moon princess of Equestria. And we art fine, gratitude to you." She then turned to the Emperor.

"Kadmon, our friend. Art these the warriors thou mentioned?"

"Indeed Luna, they will be helping you with the night court as well as rebuilding the Equestrian Night Guards. " The Emperor replied, before looking at the blank confusion looks First Claw was given both of the divine beings in front of them.

"I think you need to brief them about about Equestria, Luna." The Emperor said.

"Indeed, we need to. This might take a while."

An undetermined amount of time and six pots of tea later:

"So, we are going to be your advisers of a sort?" Mercutian asked, scooting back slightly to get out of Uzas' way as the latter grabbed another cookie from across him.

"Indeed, In Equestria, the Sun court, of our sister, Celestia, deals with the day-to-day running of the kingdom concerning overt civilian issues and general provision and supporting the populace. The night court, however, deals with the clandestine aspects of governance like security and national defense. After 1000 years of our "sabbatical", the kingdom is fortunately still at peace, however, in recent years there are disturbances along the borders of the Griffin Empire as well as the Draconic League. "

"Security? Like secret police or the Inquisition?" Talos asked.

"Something like that, although most of the times it will only involve chasing and apprehending small crimes perpetrators, Talos. Although sometimes it will involve much more serious missions, like assassinations and sabotage." The Emperor said. "Nothing you lot are not familiar with."

"We are to become ponies?" Mercutian asked.

"Yes, but you will retain your combat prowess and abilities, adapted to pony bodies, and it makes blending in easier. Consider that my apology gift for you all."

"So gentlements." Luna said, looking at them all in turn. "Shall we?"

"Brothers?" Talos asked the rest of First Claw. "What do you think?"

"Not everyone in the universe can have a second chance. I'll take it." Mercutian said.

"I'm getting sick of doing crosswords puzzle anyway." Xarl added in.

"I want to try living without the voices telling me to kill." Uzas commented.

"Sure, I guess this is better than me and Uzas beating the stuffing out of each other." Cyrion chimed in.

"We accept, Princess Luna" Talos then turned to the dark blue pony and stood up, offering a hand out.

"Art thou certain? This will be quite a culture shock for thou." Luna asked the five Night Lords.

"Since we are dead in our old universe, I guess we are not fighting our old Long War anymore. Doing this is better than wasting time in this limbo anyway." Talos answered, receiving slight nods of affirmations from his Brothers.

"I guess they made their decisions, Luna. They are all yours." The Emperor said, smiling. "And again, First Claw, I'm sorry."

"Very well, let us go then." Luna boomed.

And with a pillar of light, they are gone.


	2. Chapter 1: Day Job

**A/N: Hi one and all. My most sincere apologies for disappearing for so long. But college and moving can be taxing on one's writing time. Nevertheless, the plot-pony did not fail me and the results you all can read below. Rest assured that the stories continued but I do admit I am entertaining some very cracky ideas for pairing.**

**Enjoy and do leave a word or two to motivate this writer to write more.  
**

**Standard Disclaimer applies: First Claw belongs to the awesome guy know as Aaron Demski-Bowden, the rest belongs to the awesome lady known as Lauren Faust.  
**

CHAPTER 1: Day job

Training Ground, Canterlot Castle:

The wooden sword flew over the grey pegasus stallion's head in an overhead chop, missing the top of his black mane at the last moment due to the older stallion ducked and leaped forward and closer to his opponent and lashed out with a hoof to the back of the fore-leg. The younger stallion, his cloak the color of honey, buckled and fell face-first into the dirt covered floor of the training ground. The grey stallion then turned around and raised his hoof to grab at another sword coming down at his flank before pulling both sword and wielder towards him, using the momentum of the thrusting blade again its user. The second attacker, a pegasus with turquoise cloak and leaf-green mane, found himself pulled downward and onto his partner, who is attempting to stand up, forming a heap of young stallions. Both stallions were scrambling to rise when the toll of a bell prompted them to fell again, both letting out a relieved sign.

"Saved by the bell, eh?" The grey stallion approached the two prone ones. His black eyes scanning around the edge of the elliptical training ground, taking in the sight of a group of injured young ponies before settling back to the two younger stallion, now standing wobbly on aching legs, their wooden practice blade on the ground next to them.

"Quicksilver, Avalanche, you two has improved from last time, lasting a full three minutes and thirty seven seconds today, but it is still more than a minute away from the required time. Ten laps around the castle then get you flanks to the infirmary. " He addressed the two stallions in front of him before looking behind to see that the rest have assembled in a neat line and waiting for his instructions. He bellowed.

"And you all, each of you have failed to survive even a minute. What a disgrace! I wonder what kind of horseapples you all have for basic training because it is not up to my standard and therefore failed to meet the standards the princesses required in their officers! Twenty laps around the castle for each of you and I expect all to be here tomorrow by sunrise, latecomers will receive thirty five laps around the castles as punishment. Dismiss!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" All of the assembled ponies saluted in unison before scrambling towards the archways that led out of the training ground.

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" A calm, quiet voice asked from the shadow of one of the pillar surrounding the training area.

"That's basically the point, they will get better, in time, just like the last batch." The veteran instructor grinned as he turned towards the newcomer. Stepping into the arena-like area is a unicorn with a bone-white cloak and an azure mane, his demeanor regal but firm, a mark of a noble warrior, which contrast him with the grey-cloaked instructor, whose gruff and abrasive manner speaks of one born to fight and little else.

"You know, I never pegged you as a drill sergeant nasty type, Loud Blade." The newcomer commented as he picked up a discarded training blade and twirls it around in his hoof.

"Oh trust me, I've seen a lot worse drill sergeants, this is nothing new. I don't hurt them … much. So, got any free time, Paper Bullet?" Loud Blade asked, picking up the other blade.

"Not enough for a spar if that's what you mean. I have to get down to the infirmary to do inventory. Luna wants the report tomorrow. You know I can't beat you with a blade anyway so why waste my time?" Paper Bullet replied, levitating the blade before him using his horn before telekinetically tossed it towards Loud Blade.

"Heh, I guess you're right. I could hang out at the Pickaxe for the rest of the day." Loud Blade caught the second blade in his mouth before putting them back at a rack on the edge of the training field.

"Right. We'll meet you there after we're done." Paper Bullet said as he and Loud Blade parted ways.

"If you can get our mutual friend away from his work, that is." Loud Blade replied before he galloped towards the castle main entrance.

"Well, I'll try." Paper Bullet said to himself.

Infirmary, Canterlot Castle:

Doctor Soul Healer looked down at his patient with an intense disapproving glare.

"I remember explicitly telling you, Prince Blueblood, to refrain from engaging in strenuous activities." The black orbs of his eyes bore into the royal youngster in front of him, making the young royal stallion flinched and squirmed.

"But I have to join the annual bingo tournament hosted by the Canterlot Nobility club! It's tomorrow. Can I leave for just one night! Please!" The begging is downright out of character for the young prince and Blueblood was eternally grateful that he is the only patient present in the infirmary at the moment.

"I said "No". If you disobey my order to stay in bed one more time, I will amputate your hooves and reattached them back, which will take two weeks instead of the three days of bed-rest I initially prescribed." The doctor growled. The nurse standing next to him, a slender cream colored mare with light blonde mane wearing a nurse shirt, tried hard not to wince at her boss just threatened a member of the royal family.

"But you can't…" The prince was silence by another glare, which convince the royal colt that the doctor meant what he said.

"My infirmary, my rule, the princess themselves have to concede, if they know what's good for them, do not presume you can tell me what I can and cannot do." Soul Healer's monotone retort somehow seems more intimidating to the blue colt.

"B-b-b-b-but…" the blue young stallion stammered, but never got to finish what he said.

The doctor's horn glowed, the ash grey magical aura seems contrasting to his profession. In an eye-blink, a small syringe flew from a tray on a nearby table and jammed itself into the neck of the protesting stallion. He widened his eyes for a second before slumping backward.

"Glad to have that handy." muttered the older stallion. "Thank you, nurse Cotton Pad." He added.

The doctor then made his way towards his office, the nurse following closely behind. He is a tall stallion, one of the few in Equestria matching the height of a princess. His cloak is a dark shade of blue, like the darkest of starless night. His mane, however, stand in contrast with the bright platinum cropped neatly, forming a militaristic crest atop his head. As a doctor in the royal infirmary, he was wearing a white lab coat, covering his back and concealing his cutie mark from others.

"Your vacation starts tomorrow, nurse Cotton Pad?" The doctor asked.

"Y-yes doctor Night Healer." The nurse answered, using the doctor's official name on paper.

"You can leave early, you know? Not much work left to do." The doctor continued.

"I-I can?" Cotton Pad stammered, genuinely surprised.

"I know I drive my nurses hard, but I know when to give you breaks." Soul Healer said, stopping at the door to his office at the end of the long hall of the infirmary.

"You can go now." He said, looking at his still confused nurse. "I hear Appaloosa's weather is nice these days. Enjoy your vacation, you 've earned it."

The dumbstruck nurse just nodded her head, unused to the fact that her normally aloof and stoic boss just utter more than two sentences that is not instructions or reprimand, before nodding dumbly and trotting towards the infirmary's exit.

"Luna's right, I really need to work on those pony skills." The doctor grumbled before stepping into his office.

It was a small, orderly haven, with neatly stacked file cabinet surrounding a desk, with writing utensils and basic medical apparatus lining perfectly in order. He approached his desk and about to sit down when a knock on the door made him turned his head back.

"Come in." Soul Healer said, unsure of who would want to meet him at this time of the day.

The door opened to reveal a pearl pink unicorn with a light purple mane. As she made her way shyly into the office, Soul Healer could see that her cutie mark is a blue heart-shaped jewel with white wings adorning either side. She looks just like any other unicorn, just with a slightly more slender built than most of his nurses, but the doctor noticed something different about this mare.

"How can I help you?" the doctor asked, trying to force his voice to deviate from the normal monotone.

"I… I heard the infirmary is looking for part-time nurses?" The unicorn mare answered softly, her voice gentle and possesses a certain melodious quality to it.

"Indeed, we are." The dark blue stallion answered as he telekinetically pulled a chair towards his desk. "Please sit down, I would like to ask you a few questions, miss…"

"You can call me Cadance, sir." The pink mare answered the unspoken question before gracefully sit down.

Soul Healer's eyebrow rose slightly. He recognized that name from the list of family members that he and his brothers learned from Luna. It is a commonly used alias of a royal princess named Mi Amore Cadenza, a young alicorn with powerful emotion related abilities. The reason she is in front of him, disguising as a unicorn and looking for a job however, escape the doctor as he asked her the routine questions he always asked his other applicants while silently observing her.

"This is something new alright. I need to speak with Luna and the rest later." He thought. "Meanwhile, I could indulge this for a while."

"One of my nurses is on leave, so I guess you could do her work starting tomorrow, at seven. Do not be late. I have to warn you beforehand though. I have high standards for my assistants, regardless of whether they are part-time or full time employee. I expect the best from you, Cadance." Night Healer told Cadance as they both stood up.

"Thank you very much, doctor Night Healer." Cadance replied, offering a slight bow of respect.

"Now that's rare, a royal with humility." Night Healer thought, cataloguing in his head the royal members who could be related to the young mare in front of him as she was leaving his office. "I guess I really need to talk to Luna tonight."

A bar, somewhere in Canterlot:

The cyan stallion sailed through the air, across rows of tables before passing through the opened door and landed in a heap at the steps leading up to the pub, joining four other young stallion of various color and state of consciousness. It was a rowdy night in the "Salt mine and Pickaxe" or "Pickaxe" for short, a seemingly humble establishment that served saline consumables to ponies who looks for some intoxication in life as well as the allure of dancing mares. As with any other bar and pub in Canterlot, when someponies got drunk, it gets rowdy and sometime messy.

Today is such a day.

It started out with just a group of young stallion having fun but after a few Sea-salt Bomb too many that some stallions got grabby at one of the dancing mares and a fight broke out. Fortunately, this particular establishment has someponies who can stop brawls and more.

The pony who sent the cyan stallion flying across the pub, the owner of the "Pickaxe", is a hulking giant of a stallion, almost as tall as Princess Celestia herself, with brass-color fur and a blood red mane, the mark on his flank is that of a frothing mug of liquid. His eyes are currently narrowed in annoyance as he looked around at the bar for anypony else trying to start trouble.

"Any pony feels like fighting in my bar?" the brass stallion growled, his voice deep and sibilant, as if containing a great rage bubbling just below the surface.

The eerie silence of the bar was the only response he gets.

"I thought so." grumbled Night Drinker, before raising his head high and bellowed "SORRY ABOUT THAT, EVERYPONY! JUST A ROUTINE TRASH CLEANING! FREE SEA-SALT BOMB FOR EVERY PONY!"

The whole bar cheered at that. And with the free drink being passed around everypony forgot the beat-down that just took place.

"Night Drinker, Boss, you need to stop beating up troublemakers then give every patron free drinks." Shakey Glass, the barpony said to his boss. "It's bad for business." He added reluctantly.

"Why? Everypony is happy, they are not scared of this place, and me. I say it's a good trade." Night Drinker replied before making himself a Sea-salt Coco, one of the stronger drinks that the bar offered. It is made from 2 ounces of sea-salt, freshly brought in from the coastal city of Hippocampa and a shot of hot dark chocolate. One such shot is enough to force anypony to call it a night and head home, but night Drinker is not just anypony. His enhance physiology allow him to enjoy the half salty, half bitter taste without feeling its debilitating effect.

A gentle tap on the bar counter shook the big brass stallion from his enjoyment to look at he looked from behind the counter to see a grey stallion as tall as himself standing and tapping his hoof on the counter, grinning.

"Saw the pile before I got in. Too much sea-salt?" Loud Blade asked.

"Little punks think a few Sea-salt bomb can make them tough stallion and can grab my dancers. Doesn't sit well with me." Night Drinker replied as he downed another shot of Coco.

"Lucky for them I guess. I just got off shift at the academy and the colts there could give me a warm-up even when they work together." Loud Blade chuckled.

"I bet. Name your poison, brother." Night Drinker grinned.

"Whatever you've been drinking." Loud Blade replied. "And where's Craggy?" He asked as the brass stallion fetched the drinks, looking around for his favorite hoof-wrestling opponent.

"I'm here, Blade." Came the rumbled reply from a large stallion sitting close to the performing platform where a young, pretty mare is dancing, swaying her body inside a large lasso held in her mouth. "Drinker gave me the night off, I'm just chilling here."

Craggy Face, or just Craggy to his friends, is the bouncer of the Pickaxe, the one who usually take care of trouble makers. As tall as Loud Blade and Night Drinker and just as strong, they have made fast friends the moment Night Drinker opened the Pickaxe for business and need a bouncer. Ponies who have met the scarred and brutal-looking draft stallion always said that the he has the rotten luck of being born in the wrong era. They said he would be right at home in the ancient era before the reign of the Royal Sisters, swinging his weapons into the face of some unfortunate windigos or griffons.

"How are things around these parts these days? Anything new?" Loud Blade asked as he downed a shot, enjoying the bitterness of the Dark Chocolate in his throat

"Just the usual. Although there are a couple of royal guards the other day that said something interesting. Tell me, Blade, is this true that old Silver Lance is retiring?" Night Drinker asked as he put a shot of Sea-salt Coco on the counter.

"The Royal guard Captain General? Yes, I heard about it from the recruits. About bucking time I say." Loud Blade answered.

"Anyway, we could ask Paper Bullet later. He handles paperwork for everything in the palace, so he got all the juice on that." The grey stallion added as he downed the drink in one gulp.

Everfree forest:

Scare Hunter dropped into a clearing in the middle of the forest. He looked behind him to ensure that his pursuers are not on his tail, surreptitiously or otherwise, before dropping onto his haunches and perform an assessment of his own injuries. His side throbbed painfully, both from the two cracked ribs and the strain of running non-stops for nearly a day. Along his indigo back, there are bruises and cuts that come from the relentless assault of squads after squads of changelings. Blood is slowly seeped from a gash on his flank right atop his cutie mark, a dagger crossing a cloak, where a changeling officer's horn scores a lucky hit. His right wing is still suffering from spasms, the muscle disrupted from the barrage of changeling magic that now make him temporarily unable to fly.

It was supposed to be a simple recon mission into the Barren Waste beyond the Everfree forest, near the border with the Griffin Empire. Scare Hunter, the lucky stallion that he is, stumbled upon a force of changelings, nomadic, parasitic emotion eater with somewhat equine appearance like that of the ponies of Equestria. From what the stallion overheard, they are one amongst numerous vanguard groups that is secretly arriving and hiding in various wilderness across Equestria.

At least, that's what he can overhear before being discovered.

The response of the changeling company is efficient, which leads Scare Hunter to conclude that this is a military force instead of a group of straggling nomadic changeling. Most ponies would never have stood a chance against such professionally trained soldiers.

Scare Hunter, however, is not most pony.

The changelings blocking his escape soon found out to their detriment that the charging stallion can hit with the power of several sledgehammers, trampling and tossing them away like insignificant insects. Others seeks to close in and tackle him, only to be met with powerful bucking from metal-clad hooves, crushing bones and carapaces, breaking legs and rupturing skulls. As the changeling threw themselves at the escaping stallion, he employed other means to fend them off. From the bottom of his right hoof, a hidden blade popped out, short but deadly. Scare Hunter slashed at a leaping changeling, the metallic blade met the chitinous plate of the chageling's scale and cut through, dark green ichor jetted out, drenching the surrounding combatant, distracting them from the stallion, who now turned back and leapt through their ranks, stabbing and cutting his way through the horde.

Scare Hunter knows even a stallion such as himself, who is a powerful warrior, could still be overwhelmed by superior number and he was beginning to regret not bringing his armor with him. But in this situation require another, more counter-intuitive solution. As he fought, Scare Hunter observed the small horde of changelings, looking for weaknesses. There are the grunts, who throw themselves into melee combat with the stallion, hoping to overwhelm him, these are easy to cut down, but their sheer number make it exhausting to fight them all. Then there's the changeling magician, foot soldiers with limited magical attacks. Sickeningly green bolts streak from the horn-like appendage crested on their foreheads towards the melee, hitting the grunts more frequently than their intended target. However, once in a while a lucky shot connected, like the one damaging Scare Hunter's wing. Behind them all, stood the commanding changeling, slightly taller and broader than the soldiers under its command and sporting a short cloak and helmet to signify its position, this changeling coordinate its brethren into a cohesive fighting force and ensure their objective is done.

Scare Hunter cut a path towards this particular changeling.

The changeling commander was barking out orders for the others to keep firing at the melee when a large shadow leapt over him. The last sight he saw before dying is the flash of a blade….

Scare hunter was shaken out of his recollection by a long howl.

"Timber wolves." The wounded stallion murmured. "Just my luck."

Then he smelled it.

Fear.

A cursed legacy from a previous life, Scare Hunter's ability to locate and absorb the fear of others to temporarily strengthen himself in combat is a handy ability, if still somewhat unwelcomed. It makes him a great tracker of criminals and spies but also make him shy away from large, busy cities like Canterlot, where the fear is much more abundant than out in the wilderness, to avoid overdosing on it.

The fear he is smelling is coming closer, the sweet scent invigorate the wounded stallion's body, making him ignore the pain from his wounds and trotted carefully towards the direction it is emanating from.

Poking his head out of the bush, Scare Hunter saw a pale yellow Pegasus mare with sweet girlish pink mane, the source of the intoxicating fear, being cornered by a pack of timber wolves. She looked terrified as she backed up towards a tall dead tree while the wolves surrounded her, their wooden body taut and coiled, waiting to pounce.

Ignoring his own body's protest, Scare Hunter leapt out of the bush.

Fluttershy is scared.

The pale yellow mare with rose colored mane being afraid of something is nothing new to the ponies that know her, but the fear she is feeling now is debilitating, making her forget the wings on her back and her ability to use them as she ran from the pack of wooden canine that seems intent on harming her. She was coming back from Zecora's hut, bringing back herbs and medicine to help with an outbreak of flu that had struck most of her animal friends, Angel the bunny included, when the wolves leapt out and started pursuing her. She ran, hoping to discourage the timber wolves but they are relentless in their pursuit and eventually the young mare tire and was cornered.

Trembling as the largest timber wolf approached her, Fluttershy sobbed out "Sorry… Angel" and closed her eyes.

Instead of the wolves' claws tearing into her body, Fluttershy feels a gush of wind blow by before opening her eyes when she heard a loud crash.

What she saw amazed the pale yellow Pegasus.

Standing between her and the pack of timber wolves is a towering Pegasus stallion, as tall as princess Celestia herself, with light indigo coat and chocolate brown mane. Lying twitching a short distance away is the largest timber wolves that were chasing her, the alpha of the pack, its lower body shattered into numerous splinters. The other wolves, enraged at their leader's loss, pounced at the stallion.

They never stood a chance.

The next five seconds seems surreal to Fluttershy as she saw the stallion laid waste to the wolves, with precise bucks and kicks from steel-clad hooves that turn the timber wolves into piles of wood splinters. However, upon closer observation, she could see that the stallion is wounded. Along his side and across his wings, cuts and bruises can be seen, some still are bleeding. Too scared to speak, the mare could only observe the brutal melee.

When it was over, the stallion turned around and Fluttershy could see his face. A long, masculine face with hard, angular jaw and a short-cropped chocolate mane. But it was his eyes that caught the mare. It is old, scarred, like it belongs to somepony eternal, immortal like the princesses. It carries a weight of knowledge profound and terrible.

"I guess these mutts won't be bothering you anymore…" The stallion said, his voice tired as he cracked a friendly smile. "So… How are you?" he asked, noticing the stunned look that she was giving him.

"I-I-I …." Fluttershy squeaked out weakly.

"It's alright…"The stallion said, still smiling. Then he keeled over and lost consciousness.

**A/N: Quite a bit of action for the first chapter I know. More will come.**

**Question for you to ponder: Who is who?  
**

**Review please.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi all**

**This plot bunny continue to bug me and refuse to leave me alone. So I give you this chapter.  
**

**Standard disclaimer applies: One half belong to the Black Library, the other half belongs to Hasbro.  
**

**Happy Holiday  
**

Chapter 2: Night job

"Cadance? As in Mi Amore Cadenza?" Princess Luna asked, the mug of coffee half-levitated toward her mouth. "Art thou certain, Talos?"

They were in the middle of their weekly meeting to handle all matters of the newly-reestablished Night Court. While Princess Celestia's Day Court deals with open matters of public like economy and public welfare as well as settle civil disagreements, Luna's Night Court deals with matters that are more discreet and shadowy in nature but no less important for the stability of Equestria like security and intelligence. The four stallions currently sitting with Luna around a polished marbled table are Luna's Night Commander her closest advisors and bodyguards, the core of her recently- built and Night Guards. Their duty is one carried out in shadows, preventing any and all threat to Equestria from both inside and outside. Each Night Commander has a day job that allows them to observe and monitors nearly all aspects of intelligence concerning Cantelot and all of Equestria.

"I am certain, your highness. I was perusing her and her immediate family's files before this meeting to determine a reason for such a course of action." The dark blue stallion answered. The doctor, like the rest of his brothers, is wearing the ceremonial armor of the Night Guards, which essentially is a darker palette of the Royal Guards armor, with half helmets, saddle-plates and grey steel horse-shoes.

"Anything of note?" Mercutian asked. The bureaucrat sat next to a thick stack of files that he brought to the meeting, occasionally stroking their spines as he listened to Talos.

"Nothing much, from what I gathered." Talos levitated the opened cream-colored file and read from it.

"Mi Amore Cadenza, common alias "Cadance", born twenty three years ago to Lord Mi Fratello and Lady Fiorentina, both distant cousins to the royal Princesses and each other. She is the first Alicorn born in the recent five hundres years. Her parents passed away due to illnesses when she was five and she became a ward of the Princess Celestia since then. Graduated from Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorn when she was seventeen at first place in her whole cohort. Her magical power is related to affection and emotions. Apparently, she can reignite love and affection in pony couples or catalyze mutual romantic interest into full attractions. "

"So she is like a magical matchmaker?" Uzas asked as he munched down on a blueberry cupcake before fishing another one from the snack plate.

"Something of that sort I believe." Mercutian commented.

"Do continue, Talos, we have not maintained knowledge of the royal family very well since our return." Luna said, motioning for the stallion to continue before sipping her coffee.

"Princess Mi Amore Cadenza is currently in a relationship. Her colt-friend is a Junior-Captain Shining Armor, currently serving with the Canterlot Royal Guard." Talos continued before Xarl interrupted him.

"Shining Armor?" Xarl and Mercutian asked, their eye-brows rose in surprise when they realized they have spoken at the same time.

"You know him?" Uzas asked.

"I know him all right. He is amongst the first group of pony that I taught close combat when I start teaching at the Academy. The colt is the only one amongst that group who lasted more than five minutes when sparring with me." Xarl replied, tapping his hoof on the table.

"Quite an accomplishment I'm sure." Talos said. "How about you? Mercutian? Anything to say about this young stallion?"

"I was waiting to bring up the next item on the schedule, but since you ask, very well." Mercutian's horn glowed and the set of files next to him floated onto the table.

"As you know, Captain-General Silver Lance is retiring next week and Princess Celestia is in the process of choosing his successor. These are the list of candidates for the positions. All are Royal Guards Junior-Captain." The bone-white stallion paused, letting the information sink in.

"Shining Armor is one of the candidates?" Xarl asked. "I heard he's quite popular with the rank and file amongst the guards. The colt would make a fine choice if he could be more aggressive". He added, eyes gleaming proudly.

"Yes, the reason I bring this up is because some nobles have been lobbying for their preferred candidates to receive the position. While we may trust Princess Celestia and Luna to be fair and impartial, this decision, however, is not made by them alone. That is why there is a silent war in the Palace now for the nobles' vote as well as the votes from every unit's leader amongst the Royal Guards themselves."

"What is Shining Armor's chance in all of this?" Luna said, clearly interested.

"Are you supporting him ,Princess?" Uzas asked.

"We do not yet know, Uzas. He seems like a competent officer. Who are the other candidates for the position of Captain-General?" Luna replied.

"Lieutenant Sky Fox and Lieutenant Jet Blue. Both are minor nobles backed by influential nobles amongst the Canterlot nobility. Neither seems to have strong support from the rank and file beyond their own unit though. I would say this is quite an even race."

"I didn't teach either of those. They must have graduated before I started at the Academy." Xarl commented.

"A fact that will be to Shining Armor's advantage, We are sure." Luna said. "They would not possess the skill and reflexes that you have drilled into your student."

"The colt better remember all those drilling sessions and tactical practices I gave. Or I will beat him to a pulp myself." Xarl growled.

"Thou seems quiet today, Talos." The princess of the Night turn to the doctor, finding him looking at one of the file on Shining Armor that Mercutian brought.

"Anything interesting in those files?" Uzas asked.

"I'm still looking." Talos answered as he continued to browse through Shining Armor's family file before coming across a family picture of the Lieutenant. In the picture, which was taken recently according to the time stamp, Shining Armor, a white stallion with blue mane and a shield with stellar emblem for a cutie mark, stood with his family. His parents, Night Light and Twilight Velvet, beamed proudly at their son, who is resplendent in the customized armor of a Royal Guard officer, standing next to them is a young lavender mare, with purple mane and a youthful and inquisitive look. Her cutie mark is that of a light purple six-pointed star with five smaller white stars surrounding it. Talos found his gaze lingered on the mare for longer than it should have. Somehow, the innocent curiosity he saw in those eyes appeal to him, reminding him of himself long ago in his old life, before he became what he is. The fact that the young mare is one of the wielders of the Elements of Harmony and princess Celestia's most faithful student, which is stated further beneath the page, escaped him as he looked up to answer Uzas' query.

"You spaced out for a bit there." Xarl asked, smirking.

"It's all right; I'm just wishing Cyrion was here. We could use him to build a solid psychological profile of all three candidates." Talos replied before sneaking another glance at the young mare and her name, which is written underneath. "Twilight Sparkle" he thought "I'll keep that name in mind."

"That we can." Mercutian said. "Come to think of it, he should be back and making his report tonight and we all know Cyrion is anything if not punctual. Do you reckon something happened to him?"

"Nah, Cyrion can take care of himself." Uzas laughed. "Maybe he got distracted by some mares somewhere. He'll be fine."

"Let us hope that thou art right, Uzas. Now onto the next item on our agenda. Uzas, how is thy progress with the Canterlot Militia?" Luna asked, looking out the large glass window towards the edge of the city of Canterlot, wondering where her best hunter is now.

* * *

This dream, again.

Dark, murky corridors of a cursed warship stretched on as he stalked towards the endless darkness. In his hand a short combat blade held in reverse, his clutch on it tightened with every step, every second that the craving went unfulfilled.

In every dream he hunted. In every dream he killed. In every dream he drank in the absolute terror of his prey before their life expired.

This dream will be no different.

He saw the prey, a small, silhouette that ran away from him, leaving behind a trail of fearful smell and fearful sounds. The feminine quality of it only serves to make the craving more urgent, more violent.

He followed the trail and eventually cornered the prey; strangely enough this prey is running on all four, like a little horse. Upon realizing there is no way to escape, it turned towards him, in a last effort to salvage some rudimentary dignity in its death. The hunter was raising the combat blade when his eyes met that of the prey. Midnight black pools met cyan orbs. The blade stopped its descent as the hunter find himself drawn to those eyes. There is no fear in those eyes, only a quiet stare of defiance, as if the small being is ordering him to stop. The hunter found himself complying with the stare, the craving mysteriously vanished, the combat blade dropping from heavy finger as he knelt down, his eyes never leaving the intense pair of cyan orbs.

His prey spoke, her voice soft and shy to the point of near-inaudible. But the hunter's enhance sense could make out the whispered words.

"Wake up … please." Was the last thing he heard before the whole dreamscape fade to black.

Scare Hunter opened his eyes, expecting pain, but found none. Years of training and martial instinct kicked in as he silently assess his current situation.

"Soft mattresses, a bed, wooden ceiling … a house, cottage maybe." The indigo stallion murmured as he tried to sit up. "My leg is sticking out, so the bed must be made for someone smaller than me, like a mare. A mare!" His train of thought was interrupted as memories of what happened before he passed out come flooding back.

Scare Hunter tried to sit up but a weight pressed on his mid-section was holding him down. Craning his neck to look, the stallion discovered that there is the mare he saved is sleeping half-draped over his body. Upon closer inspection, the warrior also realized one other thing.

She is a very pretty mare with thin, lithe body with balanced proportion; her coat is of a soft, creamy yellow. Her mane is a soft, grayish shade of rose. Even when she sleep, the young mare radiate innocence and kindness and Scare Hunter could smell the soft tang of concern, fear's less dangerous and less potent cousin, coming from her.

"Worry about me, no doubt." He murmured, torn between the urgency to stand up and make his way back to Canterlot and disturb such a beautiful scene or enjoy it a little more.

Checking his body and found all of his injuries healed, Scare Hunter decided

"In times like this, I really, really hate myself." He murmured before lightly touching the mare with his hoof.

"Just a gentle tap, I guess…" the stallion thought as his hoof touched the yellow mare's shoulder.

"EEEEEEEPPPPP!" The mare squeaked, jumped backward and fall to the ground in fright.

"It's all right. Don't be afraid, I mean you no harm.". Scare Hunter got out of the bed and approached the mare and tried to ignore the wave of fear that is flowing out of her, threatening to kick his body into overdrive.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. You got hurt because of me." The mare frantically whispered.

"I am fine now, thanks to your care." Scare Hunter lied, knowing full well that his enhanced physiology have repaired his body while he lost consciousness. "I did not quite have the pleasure of your name, Miss." He asked the young mare in front of him.

"Flut- Fluttershy, sir. " She said, her fear lessened and Scare Hunter felt relief washed over him.

"You can call me Hunter, while I would love tell you more about myself and know more about you, I am in an urgent need to get back to Canterlot. My employer is expecting me." The light indigo stallion said, walking towards the door of the cottage as Fluttershy followed.

"B-but your injuries…" The mare said, giving him a pleading look.

"Will not be much of a concern, I am a fast healer. I am sorry I could not repay your kindness right away, but I promise I will at the earliest opportunity." Scare Hunter replied, trying hard not to give in to those large cyan eyes of the mare.

He then flapped his wings, testing it. The muscle spasms have gone, Scare hunter feel the power coursing thought every muscle, every tendon. He hovered in the small courtyard filled with small animals, all of which are looking at him with wide eye awe.

"Good bye, Miss Fluttershy. I have a feeling that we will be seeing each other very soon." The stallion landed briefly, took one of Fluttershy's fore-hoof and placed a gentle kiss on the top of it, causing a blush to form on the mare's face before rising again wings flapping harder, bringing him higher and higher.

As Fluttershy watched the stallion fly away, she reflected upon her ordeal since the other night, her blush never fading. The tall stallion had rescued her from the timber wolves before losing consciousness. The yellow mare could not move him so she had to ask Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle to help her. The Stallion slept for a day and a night and Fluttershy never leave his side. For some strange reason, the stallion, Scare Hunter, evoke a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. Even when he is sleeping and she is looking at him, the young mare feel safe, protected.

"Maybe I'm just feeling grateful to him for saving me." Fluttershy mused, the blush coming back at full force as she looked at his diminishing silhouette.

"But I hope we could meet again soon."

* * *

"Incoming!" a pegasus guard yelled a warning to the formation below.

"Square formation! Unicorns to the outside! Heavy weapon core and the rest in between! Ready shields on my command!" Junior-Captain Shining Armor called out as he moved into his position at the edge of the square his company is forming. Above them, a horde of flying opponents, a mixture of large and small shapes are closing on them, claws and hoof extended and intent on causing harm.

"SHIELDS!" He barked out and a translucent dome shimmered into existence, just as the first shadow slammed into it at high speed and dropped like a sack onto the ground. Several more met the same fate before the flying horde reared back and changed tactics. Instead of blindingly charged the square formation's magical shield, they took turn pounding on the translucent barrier, hoping to gradually weaken it enough to expose the ponies inside.

"Heavy weapon?" Shining Armor asked.

"Loaded and ready, Captain!" Sergeant Deadeye replied, aiming his tripod-mounted ballista at the sky as their opponents continued to slam themselves against the shield.

"Open fire!" came the order from the young unicorn captain and the four heavy weapon of Shining Armor's company open up with their first devastating salvo.

An avid student of balance defensive tactics, Junior-Captain Shining Armor make a point to utilize everything that could count as a force multiplier for his ponies against any opponent that they face, not that they face anything really threatening in their service of the Royal Princesses. To this end he is one of the few Junior-Captain of the Equestrian Royal Guard to make full use of the heavy-weaponries newly made from the Royal Armory. Shining Armor's heavy weapon squad, eight earth ponies and four unicorn are the backbone of many a defensive strategy favored by the young captain and they have never failed him and the Princess. From pushing back parasprite swarms in Fillidelphia to stopping diamond dog raid in Hoofington, they have never falter, never give up.

And they are not going to start now.

As the order was given, two ballistae, and two repeating crossbow opened up, filling the sky with metallic bolt that hit the flying crowd like a rainstorm. Shadowy shapes dropped to the ground outside the shield before blinking out of existence. But still, the shadows outnumber the company of pony by several times and they keep coming, throwing themselves at the pony's defense, unheeded of their own loss.

"Shield status?" Shining armor asked as he shot another magical bolt from his horn, knocking another shadow from the sky.

"Holding captain." Sergeant Stonerunner, his second-in-command, replied while reloading his crossbow.

"Good, keep firing and prepare to change shield." The guard captain said as the company continued to hold their position while the shadows continue their assault.

"Aye captain." Stonerunner replied and resume shooting his crossbow towards the swirling mass of shadow above them when the Pegasus scout yelled out.

"Incoming! By land! They are charging toward us!"

"Spear ready!" Shining Armor barked as he extended the spear strapped alongside his body to its full length while the outermost ponies of the formation do the same.

Above, the flying swarm is thinning; the shadowy masses disintegrate after being hit by projectiles. Larger targets lasted longer but accurate ballista bolt eventually disperse them. Now only a third of their original number remained. Knowing that, Shining Armor looked down towards the second wave of attacker and grinned.

* * *

An hour later:

"Shining Armor! What happened to you?" Cadence asked the armored stallion that walked into the Infirmary. Her colt-friend looked like he just went through a grinder. His armor is dented and charred in places and his white coat is riddled with small black spots, most likely burnt marks.

"Nothing really, I just finished a training exercise with my company. I figure I could drop by and see my mare-friend before going home." The young captain replied with a cheeky grin.

"But … but you looks injured!" The young nurse exclaimed.

"It's nothing, just mock magic fire. It's not painful, really." Shining Armor replied, blushing slightly as Cadence fussed over him before stealing a peck on her cheek. Then he felt her stiffened, turned around and immediately tried to stand straighter.

Standing behind him was a stallion. A dark blue unicorn with platinum white mane cropped into a neat crest. He was wearing a long white coat that covers most of his body, concealing his cutie mark. Shining Armor know this stallion.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, I didn't mean to disturb nurse Cadence." The young captain said, his voice low and apologetic.

"It's quite all right, Shining Armor. If you both have nothing to do, then I have no problems with you two meeting." Soul Healer replied, a ghost of a smile playing on his face.

"Thank you, Doctor." Cadence said, grateful of her boss' understanding.

"Cadence, can you get me the visiting log for the past three months from the file cabinet please?" Soul Healer asked the young nurse, his voice level and calm, matching the stoic demeanor of its owner.

"Yes, doctor." came the reply as the pearl pink mare turn to carry out the errand.

"And captain Shining Armor…" The doctor turned to the guard captain.

"Sir?" the stallion in question asked.

"I just gave her something to do." came the reply.

"I'm taking my leave then, doctor."

"Have a pleasant day, captain. By the way, impressive work in the exercise just now. Your company suffers the least injuries amongst all. A commendable effort on your part." Soul Healer commented

"Thank you, doctor." Shining Armor replied before turning and trot away.

"So that's Shining Armor?" A quite voice asked the doctor from behind just as the young stallion is gone from Soul Healer's sight.

"You are late, brother." The statement was spoken calmly but Scare Hunter could feel the disapproving note in it.

"I have made my report to Luna and leave my gears with Bullet for maintenance. Now I need you to look me over like usual." The indigo unicorn said, before asking. "So doctor, how are you?"

* * *

Later

"Changeling? In that number? This could prove troubling. And why did you not bring your armor with you?" The doctor said as he examined the bruising side of his friend.

"I didn't think I would need it." Came Scare Hunter's reply. The hunter is standing upright with his wings extended as he was examined by his friend.

"You are a vicious fighter, I know. But quantity has a quality of its own. And from your report, it seems that these changelings fight like the Great Devourer, with officers determining their moves and coordination." The dark blue stallion remarked as he applied healing ointment onto the underside of Scare Hunter's wings.

"Indeed, when I took out the officers, their coordination and cohesion seems to drop dramatically, enough for me to slip away." Thee indigo stallion replied, trying not to fidget.

"I see. These claw marks, Hunter, are not made by changeling's hoof." The doctor tapped a series of slashed scars on the other stallion's flank.

"Those are … uh… you know…" Hunter stammered.

"It's not like you to be at a loss for words, brother. What happened?" Soul Healer asked.

A pregnant silence followed.

"Well?" The doctor asked, unused to the sight of his battle-brother so flustered.

"What I tell you does not leave this room, Talos." Said the hunter, his voice low and hushed.

"As you wish, Cy." Replied the dark blue stallion, realizing the seriousness of his friend's voice. They never use each other's real name unless it's serious.

"I… I met a mare." Cyrion said, his tone hesitating and in his voice was an aspect that Talos never dreamed he hear from the hunter. His best friends sounds reserved, almost shy even..

"I'm listening." Talos raised an eyebrow in surprised. Of all the things he expected the other stallion to say, he never expected this one.

"I kinda saved her from a pack of timber wolves. Those marks are made by wolves' claws. " Said Cyrion hesitantly.

"You feed on her fear." Talos said. A statement of fact, not a question.

"Yes I did. But this is more than just fear. I saved her life, but my injuries needs time to heal and I blacked out. She watched over me this past night. " Cyrion continued. "Something draws me to her, Talos. I'm not sure it is just the fear or something else entirely."

"You are unsure of your own feeling?" Talos prompted.

"Maybe. But there is no denying that gentle, fragile allure coming from that mare. I want to see her again." Cyrion replied.

"You know, I'm quite surprised you confide this with me and not Mercutian. He has more experienced dealing with mares." Talos chuckled.

"Mercutian? Really?" Cyrion asked.

"He is the most exposed publicly amongst us five. According to him, few noblemare can resist his sophisticated charm." Talos replied as he put the jar of ointment away with a flick of his horn.

"That's the first time I ever heard of it." Cyrion said, shaking his head and smiling.

"You should have stayed in Canterlot more then." The doctor said as he took out a small syringe from his coat pocket and nonchalantly took a little blood from his friends.

"I'll think about it." The indigo Pegasus replied as he felt the pinprick of the needle without flinching.

"You do that. I'm giving you a week rest leave. Get yourself some R&R, you've earned it, brother." Said the dark blue unicorn as he separate the syringe of blood into three smaller test tubes.

"I will. Thanks, Doctor." the hunter said as he make his way out of the infirmary.

"A week leave huh?" he thought. "Maybe a trip to Ponyville is in order."


End file.
